The present invention is related to a handwriting analysis system and, more particularly, to a handwriting analysis system based upon a pre-defined set of handwriting characteristics as described on a set of flash cards.
Handwriting analysis has been performed for centuries and there exist many textbooks and courses that can be used to develop handwriting analysis expertise. Many of these methods are long and laborious, involving extensive reading through one or more books, or taking a course to develop the necessary analysis skills. In each instance, there is a large body of data that must be remembered to perform even a rudimentary analysis. One prior art system uses a group of handwriting indicators arranged in alphabetical order. However, a given handwriting sample may contain none of these indicators and, in any case, the entire alphabetical set must be reviewed to perform the analysis.